Don't Let me Go
by moonpie1997
Summary: chap one Posted
1. Summary

Don't Let Me Go

Life isn't a fairy tale. Most of us are not born to riches and privileges that are bestowed on us because of social standing. Most of us have to fight for what we want. I am not talking about with just words and action but both. If not just one without the other.

When it comes to love you have to push the fear deep down inside you and don't let it emerge victorious or you wind up alone. Taking a leap of faith on love is a gamble but worth the risk if you find that one person that life doesn't make sense without. That one person who keeps us grounded like the North Star. That one woman or man who is there when the dust is settled.

Love is what we can't breathe without. A once in a lifetime love is worth it in the end. Just have to let the man or woman you love know "Don't Let Me Go, that is all!"

My information sources (Nikita, Wikipedia, Internet- No copy right intended for summary. The character's are property of the writers and producers of the show we love. I am attempting to use the them for us the fans as our amusements of the couple we have grown to adore. The story I am about to tell is my idea's only. So please enjoy this journey of Love and Faith with me.

Summary

Dubbed the baby of the "family," this is because Alex, being the youngest of the group and when her walls are down, can be childlike and callow. She watched her father murdered right in front of her and thought her mother was dead.

She was sold into slavery and almost killed to many times to count. So loving someone means risk loosing them somehow.

Enters Sean Peirce a former DEVGRU operator, has a code of honor and is determined to never leave a man behind, unlike Division- something Alex quickly comes to respect.

His first reaction to Alex he deemed her untrustworthy that is until he saw her in action. Then started to mentor her. But what he didn't expect was the mentor falling in love with the pupil. After a few mishaps like being shot and hurt Sean lays it all on the line saying "I love you".

He fears if Alex stays a part of division she will become a casualty. He leaves Alex alone with her thought thinking "I love you" isn't enough for her to just walk away for him.

Can Alex let down her guard and allow Sean to love her before it is to late. We will see.

Sean is on a mission and captured by a enemy of The state and Division. Left for dead after almost having his head snapped off. He is found and rushed back to Division to attempt to say his life.

When Alexis is called and notified about an accident, she rushed to Division. Thinking it is Nikita only arriving to find out the it is Sean. With his life hanging in the balance Alex finally confessed she cares for the man she has grown close to not just as a friend but is it to late?

If Sean survives the attack on his life will Alex reveal her true feelings? Is there another danger threatening to crumble this blossoming relationship?


	2. Chapter 1

Don't Let Me Go

She threw her keys on her kitchen counter and made her way to her fridge. She open the chrome door and fished out a beer popping the cap. Cold and refreshing seeping down her throat.

She creped into her living room kicking off her heels across the floor hitting her fireplace. Today had been a long day. All she wanted was to crawl up on her couch turn her TV on and wind down from today's explosive events. Almost being blown up in the Medical room would do that to you. Not to mention having love professed to her.

Sean, there was someone unexpected. At first she thought he was arrogant and pompous ass. Big guy on campus working for Over Site. He didn't trust her and the feeling was mutual.

After a few jobs where he inserted himself into her missions and she returned the favor. She found their was more depth to him then being a robot taking orders from corrupt City officials.

Working together and okay a few stolen kisses a few time. All those did not point to love. He cared for her that she understood she felt the same. When kissing him she felt this fire linger inside after he pulled his lips from hers. When he touch her skin felt like it was being scorched.

When he was shot and could have died she would admit if he wasn't here annoying her. She would miss him. Then today he thought she had been harmed he rushed to Division concerned for her well being. He had made it no secret he wished she would consider leaving the Division. He understood their cause but people were being killed right or wrong it was right or legal. The legal system was formed to handle down life, freedom and death to those who chose to break laws.

Alex took a cold sip of her beer as thoughts of Sean rushed to the front of her head. His words echoing her ears "I will not watch someone I love die for division again. If I love is not enough to make you leave then nothing is."

Her cell vibrated her jean pocket's. She fetched it out and glanced at the number displayed on the screen. She glanced down at her watch the time 10:00 pm.

"Damn it!" she blurted out annoyed.

Michael calling this late at night could only mean one thing. Someone was in trouble.

"Alex!' she answered.

"You need to get down to the Division Facility right now." he instructed.

She could sense something was not right.

"Did something happen? Is it Nikita or Owen?" she inquired now very concerned.

"Just please come here now!" he pleaded as the line between them went dead.

She quickly stood up slid her shoes back on. She grabbed her keys and out the door she went. Once again trying relax was out of the question due to duty calling.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"She is on her way." Michael informed his fiancé.

Both stood outside the locked temporary medical floor for now since the old floor was still being cleaned due to the explosion.

"Good!" she replied.

Her skinny frame resting against the wall. Her arms crossed down below her chest.

"She doesn't just care for him. You know that right?" he stated.

"I warned Alex when recruiting her for this task having a life outside this… It was not only a bad idea but deadly one. I was talking out hurt, anger and betrayal. I was wrong but after Nate she closed herself off from a personal, meaningful relationship. Sean comes in and manages to thaw her just a midge. I thought he was the one. She deserves to have someone really love her. He doesn't only care for her. He would die for her if it meant she was alive and breathing." she explained as her knees started to buckle up against the wall.

She started to pace the floor as Alex rounded the corner and spotted her best friend who was the only family she had.

""You are okay?" she smiled with relief.

"Yes." she replied as Alex hugged her.

"This is not about Niki." Michael informed her.

"Then what?" she asked confused to why Michael would summons her.

"It's Sean." Nikita answered in a whisper.

She froze as his name was spoken. It couldn't be… He was left the building and wouldn't answer when she called him earlier.

"What? How?" she asked as she felt tears welding up in her eyes.

"What we can figure he left here after the explosion. He had to have beam grabbed before he left the premises and or after. Birkoff is going over surveillance footage but no leads as of yet. Who ever grabbed him got pass the security." she explain.

"How bad is he?" she asked afraid of what she was going to hear.

"His neck was broken. He is alive but we have no word on his condition as of yet. The prognosis is not good." Michael retorted.

"I have to see him." she pleaded with demand.

"The doctors will be here soon to inform us. We need to wait." he suggested.

"You don't understand I am not asking. I am going in there." she firmly informed.

She pushed pass both Nikita and Michael only to be stopped by them.

"Wait!' Both requested as she jerked away from them.

"Alexis it will be awhile." Nikita suggested.

Alex felt she was hiding something. But ignore it for now.

As much as she hated waiting she needed to just until the doctor came out to give details on his condition.

Her soft hand closed over her mouth in fright as a helpless sigh escaped it.


End file.
